


Her Hope

by watanabae



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Future Foundation, Rare Pairings, Suicide, idk if this is part of Ultra Despair Girls or not so i am putting this here just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanabae/pseuds/watanabae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a Remnant of Despair as told through thoughts to the "beloved" that no one expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hope

**Author's Note:**

> three ellipses in a line – same day or next day  
> ten ellipses in a line – several days have passed

Hello.

It's the one that you said you loved, all that time ago.

Do you remember? Because I do.

How could I ever forget someone like you?

We were young, wild, reckless – deep in love, someone might say. We were inseparable, always together and hardly leaving each other's sight. It was something I had cherished at the time, finding you so remarkable and wondrous despite who you were and who your family was.

But things changed after a while.

Your brother passed away, died in an accident while riding his motorcycle. You said he was ran over by a truck after his retirement party, but I didn't believe it for a second – I could recognize the guilty look in your eyes from the moment I saw you. I seemed innocent, unknowing and unaware, but I knew everything.

So I confronted you about it, one week after his funeral that I attended with you so you had a hand to hold. I asked if you had something to do with his death – did you run him over, cause him to go in front of the truck? You denied it all, saying he lost control and was ran over, but I pressed it, wanting answers despite being scared of what I could learn.

I felt awful when you started to cry. I had done such more times than one, and every time, you comforted me, even though you weren't good in those situations. I had grabbed your hand and told you that you could tell me anything, that I wouldn't tell anyone about it and that you could trust me with it.

And once you got calmed down, you admitted everything. You said you were being stupid and was almost got yourself killed, but he knocked you out of the way of a truck and got ran over, sacrificing himself. You felt responsible, as if you had murdered him yourself, and you hadn't told any of the gang or even your family, because you were afraid.

I tried to say, again and again, that you weren't responsible for any of it and that you shouldn't feel guilty. But you refused to listen to me, saying that it was your fault that the gang was going to fail. You said you weren't ready to lead, especially without him to help you through it.

I said that I would always be there for you, because you had been there for me more times than I could count. You had smiled, your eyes shining with something I couldn't explain – perhaps happiness or love, I didn't know. But you accepted, and we hugged before going out to search for a place that sold cotton candy, your favorite thing in the world.

Then we went to school and hardly saw each other for two years.

The Tragedy happened.

And I escaped the school with people in my grade, with the mean traditional dancer that your programmer friend had always liked and the mechanic that fixed your bike whenever it was broken. I sat on the street and watched on the big screens while you and your friends were forced to murder each other to spread despair across the world.

I watched as you killed your programmer friend because of that same secret you had told me all those years ago.

I cried when you were executed and turned to butter and eaten by that monstrous bear.

I sobbed with your best friend as we both mourned your loss.

I fell deeper into despair that day, despite the only other person that accepted me and loved me being the one behind it all.

I haven't been the same since that day – crying for my "beloved" after you died and letting the people that were near me think it was her. But it was you, and it will always be you. I remember your laugh and your smile and your voice, the memories of you taking me for rides on your motorcycle and letting me cry in your arms whenever the bullies came.

You were there when someone forcefully took my virginity away. You were there whenever I would want to end everything, stop suffering and stop living. You were there when I had my depressed times, bringing stuff to make me feel better like ice cream and a good record to listen to. You were my only friend before the Tragedy and the only person I ever truly loved.

I love you so much.

I have loved you forever.

These people, called the Future Foundation, found us and want to take me and the others and put us in this program to help us, and I don't want to do it. If I do it, I'll forget all that we ever had, and I'll forget everything that you and her did for me to make me happy. I want to remember you for the rest of my life, and I can't do that if I participate in the program.

I'm so scared. I don't want anything to happen to my memories of you.

I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. _I can't do this_.

Someone you used to know is telling me that you would want me to do this so I can be happy. He doesn't know it's you that I'm talking about; he thinks it's her, but I don't want to correct him. That'll only bring more questions.

He and the others took us off of the street and are keeping us inside their headquarters, giving us food and water and making sure we're warm at night.

I don't sleep because I'm afraid that if I do, they'll put me in that program and I'll forget.

I miss you so much.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
I'm doing it.

I have no choice.

The tall blonde man said that if I don't cooperate he's going to punish me by taking away my food rations and letting me starve even more than I did before. The nice short man with the piece of hair sticking up thinks that it's insane to let him do that, but I said to give me three days and I would do it.

I think of you every single day. I think of our times together and write them all down in this old journal I found outside, and I'm going to tell the nice short man to hold onto it and give it to me when the program is over. He asked to read it when I was finished, and I said he could. He's the most trustworthy person here, other than the girl with the hair that looks like your eyes.

It's the third day now. We're doing the program tonight.

I let the nice short man read my writing about you. He says that he thought you were very kind, despite being in that gang, and he said that he cried when you died like I did. He said he had no clue that we knew each other, and I said that you were special and weren't the angry, murderous person everyone else thinks you are. He believes me.

He says that if everything works out like he hopes it will, he'll try to make me remember you and everything we ever did, and forget everything that she told me and did for me, because it was all bad. He says he's going to help the others in the same way, using a program that your programmer friend made, and that it will all be okay. I believe him.

The others are in their pods right now. They're waiting for me.

I just gave my writing to the nice man, and he said he'd put them in a safe place, and for the first time in many months, I smiled.

I love you.

I hope I think of you again.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
The bear's in the program and he's making us kill each other like you had to.

I killed two innocent people.

I did it for you.

I want to see you.

A disease spread around called the Despair Disease and I caught it, but no one knows. My symptom was remembering everything that they took away when they put me in here. I remember you so well – your laugh is as beautiful as ever. Your eyes are brighter than ever. You look as happy as you have in years.

I remember the nice man that was called Naegi. He has our memories together in writing.

I remember that the gamer is a traitor and isn't even a real person.

I remember that the people with me are actually in medically-induced comas, like I am.

I remember that you're actually dead.

The circle of podiums are buzzing as clues are being passed around like a lit cigar or some drugs. They know I did it; the one I pretended to love definitely knows. I know I'm going to die and continue to be in a coma until they wake me up. But maybe I can see you then, in my dreams.

I'm pretending to be afraid. I think I'm doing a good job.

The crazy one says he won't forgive me because I'm doing this for despair instead of hope, even though he's just as against despair as the rest of them are. But it's not for despair – it's for the hope of seeing you again.

I miss you more than ever.

I can't stop laughing, I'm so giddy and excited to leave this place.

They just cast their votes. They all voted for me.

I'm guilty. But that's okay.  
...  
...  
...  
I explained that it was for my beloved, none other than you. They're all so confused, and it's so funny, because they'll never know who I truly love. Someone asked who the traitor is, and I laughed, almost telling them and deciding against it, because they can wait for it, like I've been waiting for you.

The bear said that it's punishment time.

The bed he put me in is really warm. But it's cold at the same time.

The bear just put a syringe in the bed, and it became an arm. It's vibrating in the worse possible area; my cheeks are red, I'm panting, and I'm sure everyone watching is assuming the worst possible thing. It's not like that, of course, but I guess the bear just wants a show. But it's all going to be okay.

The sky looks gorgeous as I rocket off towards it. I feel my oxygen leave me as we reach space, and the back of the arm falls off, and I'm flying on my own now. But I don't need to breathe; I will die anyways, no matter what. I'm so glad I remembered you with that disease. It's all going to be okay.

My skin is freezing.

My throat's on fire.

I can feel myself dying.

I can see your face. You're happy.

It's all going to be okay.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
They woke everyone up today. One person has an eyepatch, and another remembers nothing because he was hit by a missile on the island and almost died in real life. Everyone has forgiven each other for everything that happened on the island. I can't remember much, but I do remember you. Very, very well.

Naegi gave me the written memories today, and he asked me if I remembered it all. I read through my detailed descriptions of every memory we ever had – the funeral, hanging out, getting cotton candy, every hug we ever had, every time you saved my life by stopping me from ending it. I told him that I remembered it all.

He asked me what she did.

I know who he's talking about, but she didn't do anything, and I told him so.

He smiled again and said that was good.

Everyone else is the way they were in the program. The one I pretended to love still has long hair like he did before, and he hates it a lot. The princess told him that it looked pretty that way and offered to braid it for him. He said, "Okay," and she's braiding it right now. The mechanic that fixed your bike is keeping his black hair, but he still hates his glasses and wants his contacts back.

I took the bandages off of my wrist and ankle, revealing all of the scars that you helped heal. I stare at the scars for hours every day, imagining you touching them and patching them up like you did. No one asks about them except for Naegi, and I talk to him every day; he wants to help me feel better because I'm always sad.

We talk about you most of the time.

I tell him stories about our times together, and he tells me stories about what the world didn't see during the live broadcast of you and your friends murdering each other. He says that you were very nice and yelled when you were nervous, and I agree with him, because you did. I always thought that was cute.

I don't talk to many other people anymore. Everyone else has other people they talk to, so I spend most of my time with Naegi, sometimes even the other members of Future Foundation, and try to get stronger. I lost a lot of weight during my time before the Future Foundation found us without even realizing; my bones are sticking out everywhere and I can hardly walk without his support.

Whenever we're not together, I'm in a room filled with cots, where the others and I sleep. My cot is the farthest away from everyone, and that's what I was wanting; I have lots of privacy and time to think whenever I stay up really late. I think of you often and how you would react to something like this.

You would probably be worried about me and this place. You wouldn't like the blonde man at all, as he's rather mean. You would sit with me on this cot and talk with me until I slept. You would eat with me and sleep in this room with me and make sure I had everything I ever needed. But you can't because you're not here anymore.

You're gone. And I forget that sometimes.

I'll wake up some nights, crying and covered in a cold sweat, dreaming of your death and how you're not here anymore to keep me sane. I try to calm down before Naegi comes, but it doesn't work very well, and he comes and tries to help me calm down and stop crying so I could get some sleep. But after those dreams, I can't fall asleep for hours.

On those nights, I sleep in his room.

But he doesn't try anything bad.

He's the only thing keeping me alive anymore.

He said that everything would be okay.

I'm wondering now if that's really true.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
It's been a month since we woke up.

I can walk on my own, and even run a little, which is good. I'm eating more, and everyone else is too. Someone asked today if we could do something exciting rather than sitting around and getting stronger like we do every day, and Naegi thought that it was something they could consider.

The woman with the hair like your eyes came in an hour later with a lot of board games, saying that there's enough for everyone to play something, and that it was the best they could find, but everyone's very happy. Naegi invited me to play a game called Monopoly, and I agreed, so now I'm playing with him, the violet-haired woman, the donut lady, and the mechanic.

I'm having a lot of fun.

I won the first game, which lasted for nearly an hour, and I was so happy I could hardly explain it. The others were happy as well, because they were having just as much fun as me, if not more. The mechanic won the second game, but he barely beat Naegi. We were in the middle of our third game, and the donut lady and the violet-haired woman keep taking the first place spot from each other.

I wish you were playing with me. I think you would be very good at this game; you always had that kind of luck when it came to things like this. I imagine you sitting next to me on your knees, grinning as you got lucky once again, and I would laugh at you, mildly jealous that you were doing so well.

The blonde man sat out of playing and just said that someone prepared lunch. We abandoned our games and immediately headed for the eating area, and we were in for the shock of our lives, definitely: it was a giant buffet with meat of all kinds and salad and even dessert. The others explained that someone found some fresh food in a recently-abandoned building and decided to treat us.

The gymnast screamed, giving the blonde man a giant hug, much to his horror, and she bounded towards it, grabbing a huge plate of food and loading it up with chicken and steak and even a burger. The amnesiac followed her, getting a lot less and looking at her with a giant grin. She was the first one he remembered, and I know that he loves her. The way he looks at her reminds me of you.

Everything reminds me of you.

I hate that.

I want to remember, but I want to forget at the same time. Everything in this hell reminds me of you: the cots, the amnesiac, even Naegi. All of it makes me think of you and how you're not here anymore. And as I sit here, eating a small steak with a salad, I think of you and how much you'd probably enjoy this steak.

God, I miss you so much.  
...  
...  
...  
The blonde man pulled me aside after lunch was over and everyone else went back to their games. I was nervous, I'll admit, because he's not the friendliest of people here, but he didn't look angry or annoyed, mostly just upset, but not towards me or anything, but more towards himself. You don't have to come haunt him like some people say their dead loved ones will.

He told me that something had happened to one of your old friends. The donut lady had fainted before lunch and hadn't woken up until after, really lightheaded and pale. He said that he's sure he knows what it is, but I'm the best medical personnel there, and he would rather the Ultimate Nurse handle her than one of the medical people on staff.

I agreed.

I checked her over. I'm sure that she has diabetes, although I need to run a few more tests. She started crying and is terrified that she's going to die soon, but we're all trying to convince her that she'll be okay. There isn't much diabetic medicine here, and that'll be a problem; if she doesn't have medicine, she will die, and she'll see you again.

The blonde man pulled me aside again and left the donut lady to herself with Naegi and the fortune teller that never talks to me. He thanked me and I said that it was my job, and for the first time ever, I saw him smile. He said that I was a good person and whoever I cry about at night was lucky to know me before everything went down.

I feel as though he and I may become close. I hope that's okay.

He sent me back to the main room so I could continue playing with everyone else and said that he would get me if anything went wrong. I'm back with Naegi, the violet-haired woman, and the mechanic, but the donut lady decided to stay in the Future Foundation bedroom to rest and eat something.

I really hope she'll be okay.

She's super friendly and always has something funny to say. She and the fortune teller argue a lot, but I know that they're best friends. She shares her donuts with everyone, but she may not even get to eat them anymore. She's one of the happier people here other than Naegi, and if she's gone, then everything's going to change again.

I hate change.

I hope you don't have to see her anytime soon.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
It's been almost a year since we woke up.

Naegi's sister has been bringing us medicine for Asahina and she's doing a lot better. She brings this novelist with her that's really fidgety and has a huge crush on Togami, but when she sneezes, she becomes this crazy serial killer that also likes Togami and enjoys talking to me. She makes weird jokes but they're usually funny.

You wouldn't like her, though.

She agreed to cut Hajime's hair today, and it looks like it did in the program, but a lot darker. But he's a lot happier with the shorter hair than the long hair, which is great. But right after she sneezed again and then the novelist was back, and she immediately hid behind a wall and watched Togami for a while.

After that, the Future Foundation all stood in the front of the cot room and told us that there would be some changes. Naegi had bit his lip worriedly and hesitated, but Fuyuhiko told him to spit it out before he made him. Togami then said that some of us weren't able to stay here anymore and had to go back to Towa City with Komaru. There's more important things to do for some of us. They said that tomorrow they would make a decision.

I don't want to leave.

I have spent a long time here and if I go, that means I'll have to start new again. I'm tired of starting new: I had to start new when you died, when we came here, when we were in the program, when we woke up, and for a year I have been in this place, living what life I had left in me.

I can't leave this place.

I don't want to go.

I want to stay here as long as I can.

I have to stay.  
...  
...  
...  
They made a decision.

The people leaving are Gundam, Kazuichi, Akane, Mahiru, Ibuki, Peko, Teruteru, the other Togami, and Hajime.

Everyone else stays.

Sonia won't stop crying because she's losing the few friends she has. Fuyuhiko doesn't want to lose Peko like he did on the island. Hiyoko's losing her best friend again. Nekomaru doesn't want Akane to leave him. Everyone is extremely upset, and I'm just here, already having lost the one person I ever wanted.

You, of course.

They all gave me a hug, some of them saying nothing and some of them saying thank you for caring about them. Hajime hugged me last, and I smelled his scent one last time before he teared up. Then, quickly, he kissed me goodbye, the kiss lasting for only a few seconds before he left with the others, mumbling "goodbye" as he walked away.

I haven't cried so hard in a very long time.

Once everyone was gone, Togami told us that we shouldn't be upset that some people are leaving. He said it was babyish to behave in such a manner and that we should look forward to the future. Fuyuhiko cursed at him a little and left for the cafeteria, already crying for his best friend and love of his life. Sonia followed him, also upset, and that only left me, Nekomaru, Hiyoko, and Nagito in the cot room.

Naegi apologized to us all and assured that it was for good reason. I know one thing: if he's a liar, I'm going to be extremely angry. He took away almost everyone, and now there's only a few left. I don't know what will happen, but I'm so scared. I don't want anything bad to happen to us, what's left of us.

They're the closest to friends I have.

I can't lose them too.  
...  
...  
...  
The reason we're staying is, we're all helpful to giving people hope. Nekomaru can carry the wounded to a safe place, I can heal them, Nagito can convince the despaired to keep living and be hopeful, Sonia can comfort them, Hiyoko can deal with the children, and Fuyuhiko can keep them company (Naegi had something else in mind and he hated it, so he decided on that instead).

He said that we're going out to look for people to help tomorrow, and I'm kind of nervous. What if they attack us or refuse to live for hope? What if someone is so wounded and I can't save them? What if someone dies under our care? Lots of questions were asked once everything was explained, and Asahina told us that it was for the best and that people out there need help.

That was enough convincing for us.

...I wish you were needing saving and healing.

I wish you needed a safe place to stay because despair had ruined your life.

I wish you were out there.

I wish you weren't dead.

I wish I could see you.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
It's been a while since the others left.

Towa City was practically destroyed today.

I was tending to a sick woman when Fukawa came into the main area, crying and screaming about how a Monokuma robot set off a bunch of explosions in the city. Komaru was most likely killed. She doesn't know about the others because they were all searching through abandoned buildings when the explosions went off. Her leg is injured, but she made it here without getting killed.

I think Naegi has lost all hope.

He's sitting on one of the old cots in the cot room, and his eyes are blank and his hands are bleeding from punching the wall earlier. He was crying, but Togami calmed him down and told him to go rest in the cot room until we can go out and search for the others. He hasn't moved from the cot since.

That's not even the worse part.

Hiyoko killed herself today.

We found her in one of the bathrooms, an empty bottle of pain medication next to her and a note saying, "I'm sorry," sitting next to her on the floor. Sonia started sobbing and hasn't stopped since, and Fuyuhiko isn't too good either; he's trying to comfort her but it's not working. 

Nagito seems more depressed than ever, but he's convinced that we all still have something to live for when he's barely trucking along himself. Nekomaru is convinced that Akane is alive, but even I know that he's struggling to keep up the happy attitude about it. The Future Foundation seems terrified about what will happen next.

And me?

I don't know, really.

I guess I'm scared, but I don't know.

I want to find the others and see if they need my help. Nowadays, more people rely on me than ever, and I like being useful, so I volunteered to go out with Togami and Kirigiri to find everyone. Asahina thinks I should go because of my Ultimate ability, but Togami doesn't want me to be put in danger. I told him I had nothing to lose anymore, and if I died, it wouldn't be the end of the world.

They were all horrified by my response.

But they agreed to let me come. Nekomaru's joining as well.

We're leaving tonight so we can use the darkness to protect ourselves.

I don't want to die out there, because everyone left here won't have me to heal them. But I've wanted to die for a while, ever since you did. I have no one here except for Naegi, and he's probably just as gone as anyone is. I don't want him to die, but he won't last very long unless we find his sister out there. So I need to go and make sure she's okay.

I might see you soon, but I don't know.

Just in case, I have shorter hair than before and it's still uneven. I'm a lot skinnier and more bones are showing. I have lots of scars, and my bandages aren't there anymore. My outfit has more bloodstains showing than it does fabric.

Be ready.  
...  
...  
...  
Towa City is incredibly dangerous.

We've ran into about five Monokuma robots already, and although Togami took them out rather quickly, there's a high chance that we could be ambushed and not make it out alive. We found Akane and Teruteru about an hour into our trip, but Teruteru was already dead when we arrived. Akane, however, somehow managed to get out with only an injured ankle.

She and Nekomaru kissed when they saw each other.

I hope they end up okay.

We found Kazuichi after, but he was bleeding from his leg and tried to convince us to leave him behind. I patched up his leg after refusing, and he's been limping since. Gundam was found dead in the building behind the one Kazuichi was in, and a Monokuma robot was so busy eating him that we killed it with ease.

Sonia will be heartbroken.

Kazuichi cried when we found him.

We haven't found anyone else yet, but we're trying to be hopeful. There are a lot of places someone can be, and we still need to find everyone, alive or not, so we know to stop looking and to not come back unless absolutely necessary. Kazuichi said that most of them are probably in the middle of town, so that's where we're going.

But he also mentioned that there were a lot of Monokuma robots there as well. Togami simply said that we can be careful, but I'm still worried. I don't want anything to happen to anyone here; they don't deserve it if anything happens to them. They're all good people (yes, even Togami), and if anything happens to them, I'll be really sad about it.

Wait.

I just heard...metal.

Togami heard it too, I know, and he readied his gun, prepared to shoot anything if it came for them. Kirigiri, when she heard it the second time it sounded, placed her hand on the wall, creeping along it and peeking around the corner. She said that there's ten Monokuma robots on the other side of the wall, all of them gathered around the dead bodies of Mahiru and the other Togami.

Togami pointed the gun at them, but Kirigiri held her hand out at him, signaling for him not to shoot. She took a step closer to them, and only one noticed, thankfully going back to eating the other Togami without thinking of it. Kirigiri bit her lip, whispered a quick, "Forget about me, and go," and ran out to the robots, yelling and screaming at them to follow her. All of us screamed as well.

Togami immediately chased after her, firing his gun in an attempt to save her, but she turned around a corner, flying up a building's ladder before vanishing from sight. Horrifyingly losing interest, all of the Monokuma robots turned to us, their eyes flashing bright and their legs running in our direction.

Nekomaru immediately grabbed Akane and Kazuichi by their torsos, running towards the ladder Kirigiri went up and getting them onto the roof of the building, leaving Togami and I to ourselves. He and I looked at each other for a split second, and without thinking, I said, "I'm not worth saving. Thank you for everything you've done. Tell Naegi that he meant the world."

I broke out into a sprint towards the Monokuma robots, smiling when they all began running towards me. I ran in between them, feeling several of them slash my arm with their claws as I ran, but I ignored the pain. Togami stared in horror, firing his gun some more and killing three within seconds. But with six chasing me, he knew I didn't stand a chance.

As I disappeared around the corner, I heard him yell my name.

"MIKAN! DON'T DO THIS!"

I shook my head to myself as I kept running, thankfully keeping their attention on me. I summoned them towards me with my hands, and as I was running, I passed Nekomaru, Akane, Kazuichi, and Kirigiri on the roof, watching me in horror. I smiled at them, and I waved to them, yelling a quick, "Thank you all for everything! Tell Naegi that I said to never lose hope!" before continuing to run off, hearing Kazuichi beg me to come back.

I couldn't.

Not today.

I continued running until my lungs were on fire, and I leapt up onto a building's ladder, keeping their attention on me as I waved at them. I looked up at the sky, watching in the distance as the sun continued to set, as we had planned to begin at dusk and continue throughout the night. I could see the headquarters in the distance, and I clenched my fists at my sides.

This was it.

I'm saving everyone by doing this.

This is my calling, to save everyone in a heroic fashion.

Why couldn't I have done this before?

I grinned, and I managed to catch my breath and looked down at the Monokuma robots, and they're all staring at me still. I wave at them, and one of them growls at me as I lean back. I brush a strand of hair out of my eyes, putting a hand on my waist and grabbing the gun Togami gave me to kill these things.

Why didn't I use this to save the others?

I shake my head. It's time, anyways.

I've suffered for far too long to stay like this.

I press the gun against my temple, my hand shaking a little, and I look up at the sky, screaming in excitement. The wind blows my hair around, and I look ahead of me. If this were a story, where I am now would be a great scene to imagine: a broken teenaged girl, hanging off of a ladder and killing herself for the sake of people that she never thought she'd care about.

Maybe...

Maybe they'll forgive me this time.

I'm coming, Mondo Oowada.

As I leaned towards them and released the ladder, I pulled the trigger.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
I saw you today.

As soon as I pulled that trigger, I woke up in the brightest place I had been in a very long time – almost four years, actually. Lots of people were there, and I recognized some instantly. I saw your programmer friend, I saw your best friend, I saw Hiyoko and Mahiru and the other Togami.

And behind all of them, I saw you.

Smiling. Looking as young as you did the last time I saw you. Happy.

I instantly grinned, jumping up and running towards you, and you opened up your arms, letting me jump into them and hug you. You buried your face in my hair, mumbling something about missing me more than anything, and I whispered the same thing to you.

We raised our heads and kissed each other for the very first time.

You introduced me to everyone that had died before and after you, and I think they're all friendly. Chihiro is very shy, but he and I get along very well so far. Taka is very cautious around me – he saw me back when I was alive, I guess – but he always means well. I think you may punch Leon one day because he keeps telling me that I'm the prettiest brave woman he's ever met.

But everything is wonderful.

Togami came here a few days after I did, and he said that Komaru was found alive, but almost everyone else that they didn't find were killed, except for Peko and Ibuki. Kirigiri, Nekomaru, Akane, and Kazuichi made it back safe, but he doubts that Naegi will live much longer. Komaru almost died on the way back to the base, but Kirigiri helped her best she could.

He wished that I was there.

Togami told you that I was a major help when it came to helping people, and that he was proud of me for everything. You had ruffled my hair and agreed that I was something. I tried to disagree but both of you insisted that I was important. It felt good knowing I was needed.

It's not so bad up here.

We spend our time up here together, watching our friends and hoping that they would be okay. Asahina finally came here, two years after my death, after they ran out of medicine and she died. She was so happy to see me, she cried, and she was ecstatic to see you and the others as well. She saw her friend Sakura again, and she cried even more.

Togami and I are close friends, shockingly enough, and he and you and I spend a lot of time together. He watches Kirigiri a lot, and he hopes that she lives for a long time, maybe to be really old. She's doing wonderful; she and Naegi got together. They had a daughter together, and she's doing so good. Togami's happy for them, but he loved her a lot.

The survivors are great. Sonia and Kazuichi are closer than ever, never leaving each other's sides, and they and Peko and Fuyuhiko play board games together everyday. Akane and Nekomaru finally got together, and Kirigiri wed them just recently, just like Akane wed her and Naegi. They're all a lot happier.

And us?

We're doing pretty good.

Everyday I wake up, expecting to find myself back down there without you. But I always wake up next to you, you snoring in my ear and your hand an inch from my face. I wake you up when I wake up, and we're always happy to see each other. I miss the people down there, but it's been far too long since I've seen you.

I listen in on the others.

They say that if it wasn't for me, the others probably wouldn't have made it.

A lot of people wouldn't have made it.

They call me a hero sometimes.

But I'm no hero.

I was just doing my job and waiting for my time to die.

All for you.

...I love you a whole lot.

I'm glad we're together again.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP  
> ALL BOARD THE FEELS TRAIN AM I RIGHT  
> *sigh* Well, I don't know if you all will feel that way, but I sure was sad writing this. The ending is particularly not as well written (in my opinion) as the rest of the story, but I hope you like it anyways!  
> Since this is my first story here, please give me ways to improve it!  
> Thanks again :)


End file.
